


A Fair Trade

by Aoba



Category: Temtem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba/pseuds/Aoba
Summary: It's time to get your first Temtem! But Professor Konstantinos wants something in return.
Relationships: Professor Konstantinos/Reader
Kudos: 3





	A Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am, so it's short and full of spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

Your Aunt Aina wakes you up with her usual annoying motherly attitude. You stretch your arms and grogilly try to force yourself to listen to her ramble on. She finally gets to the point and reminds you it's Apprentice's Eve, the day you finally get your first Temtem! You excitedly run down the stairs and out the door, only to be greeted by a mob of people.

"Happy Apprentice's Eve, Tamer!" says a few people, mostly enthusiastically 

Some blue haired kid runs up to you, trying too hard to become your rival. You roll your eyes and start walking towards the Professors office. 

You open the door to the office, surpisingly not finding anyone else around besides the Temtems in cages begging to be let out, and the professor. You strut up to him with your best attempt at false confidence, trying to ignore the way your knees get weak around him. 

"So, it's finally your Apprentice's Eve?" He says with a smirk.

God, he's daddy af.

You smile back and nod. He gives you a nod back before walking over to the cages. 

"In that case, I suppose you want one of these, huh?" He says while motioning his hands across all three cages.

You nod again happily. 

"Well, feel free to pick any of these three. On me." He gives you the sexiest smile before moving back, giving you room to browse. 

You go ahead and pick the one that looks best to you. Either way, it doesn't matter since it'll be sitting in your TemDeck once you catch better Temtems anyways. 

You thank the Professor before turning around to leave, only to be stopped by a big hand grabbing onto your shoulder.

"When I said "on me", I meant it." The Professor wiggled his eyebrows. 

You almost creamed yourself right then and there.

Konstantinos reached down to unzip his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. His already hard monster cock twitched in the open air.

"On your knees, Tamer." 

You couldn't help yourself from immediately dropping to your knees, reaching out, and slowly feeling every inch of his dick with your hand. 

"To your liking, I hope?" He looks down at you, watching you admire his throbbing member.

You blush and nod.

Your tongue licked up the length of his shaft, swirling around the tip. The professor let out a soft moan. You cup his balls with a free hand before wrapping your lips around the head of his cock, suckling on it before moving your head further down.

The professor laid a hand down on your head, gripping at your scalp lightly. You squeezed his balls a bit while your mouth moved further down his lengthy shaft. You could feel him twitch and throb against your tongue. Making it as far as you can down his cock without gagging, you start bobbing your head.

"Ahh... Always strive to do your best, Tamer" He pushes down on your head, forcing his member deeper down your throat.

You gag a bit, but calmly breath through your nose and move your other hand to wrap around the base of his dick to steady it in your mouth. Your tongue swirls around his cock while you move your lips up and down on it, pushing yourself to take it deeper each time.

"Damn. You've definitely practiced this before." He says, this time gripping your head tightly.

You reach back to make sure your practice dildo isn't sticking out of your backpack before returning your hand to his dick, stroking the base while quickly bobbing your head on the rest. You can feel his balls started to retract in your hand. He's close.

He starts grunting and the salty, warm taste if precum fills your mouth. You excitdely repeat what you were doing faster on his cock, desperate for his cum.

"Mmm.. Here it comes..." He lets out a loud moan, forcing your head deep into his crotch.

You feel his dick pulse as warm streams of cum starts filling your throat and mouth. While doing your best to swallow most of it, he slides his cock out of your mouth. 

"Nice job, Tamer. That was definitely worth giving you a one-of-a-kind Temtem" He says while sliding his pants back on

You smile, letting some cum drip out of the sides of your mouth.

"Well, have fun out there! You'll be great!" He sits back down at his desk and starts working like nothing just happened. 

You thank him before wiping your mouth with the back of your hand and walking back to the door.

Finally. You've finally got your first Temtem. You're offically a Tamer. All the possibilities and fantasies of grande adventures flash through your head. You've waited your whole life for this.

You take your first step outside as a new Tamer.

Suddenly, the blue haired kid from earlier runs up to you. 

"Hey! You finally got your first Temtem! Mine is rare so i'm better. Hey! Let's battle so I can flex on you!"

You immediately head back into the professors office and live your life as Daddy Konstantinos' cum slut.

~The End~


End file.
